Old Eneymies, New Friends
by coolcrystal
Summary: After the proffesor dies, who do the powerpuff girls move in with? The Rowdeyruff boys of course! They soon start start have feeling for each other, but will they ever admit them? R&R  BlossomxBrick BubblesxBoomer ButtercupxButch
1. The accident

**Just so u guys know… Professor Utonium died in an accident. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or RRB or anything related to them.**

**Chapter 1: The accident **

It had been horrible. Bubbles had her mind on going the park…and after begging and pleading… Bubbles got her way. On our way there, it started raining. We headed back home, and we were almost there, then it happened. The car in front of us splashed us…and the windshield was covered in water…we couldn't see anything. We spun out of control and I called 911. By the time we got there the professor and died. Bubbles blames herself for wanting to go to the park but I tell her it was no ones fault.

Because of the accident we could no longer live in our house…we couldn't pay for it and we weren't 18 yet so all the money the professor had was locked up in the bank. It was five days until we were starting high school and we had no house…we found a bridge over the river and made it's under side our home.

Bubbles' POV

"Bubbles wake up!!" Buttercup screamed in my ear and I sat up straight and yelled back at her.

"IT'S OUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND WERE ALL ALONE SO COULD YOU KEEP THE STRESS DOWN TO A MIMAMUM TODAY?!?" I screamed in her face, it was going to be a long day.

"Ok, Ok no need to get all fussy…just trying to wake you up." Buttercup apologized.

I sat up and looked for something decent to wear to the first day of school. Blossom was fidgeting with a bunch of her old books and Buttercup was looking through her bag. When I finally found something to wear my sisters were already ready they looked at me and helped me speed up getting ready and soon we were in the air flying towards school.

The first day was uneventful except for the constant chattering of some girls who claimed they saw three boys who they fell for in one look. 'Heh, that's stupid, but the guys do sound like something I should check out' I thought. And the fact that most guys were following me and my sisters. Two months passed by, and nothing happened until a weird Wednesday morning.

The air smelled different, and it made me happy. I decided to leave without my sisters and I flew to school early. It seemed empty but a heard a few footsteps and I decided to see if I could meet anybody new today. I walked in the door and ran to the courtyard.

A squirrel hoped up a tree and I took out a bottle of water from my bag and sat under the tree.

Boomer's POV

I heard shifting on the other side of the tree. Nobody had sat on the tree but me and the person didn't seem to notice that I was there. Curious as I was, I decided to talk.

"Hey" I said wondering who was on the other side.

I heard some rustling on the other side. I guess the person was surprised that I talked. Slowly, I saw a head emerge. It was a girl; she had blond hair and light blue eyes. After a while she seemed happy to have my company and decided to continue our conversation.

"Hi," she said, "the names Bubbles."

"Boomer" I said

She looked at me real hard, as if she were trying to figure something out. "I think we've meet before." She stared at me again and her eyes grew wide. "You're a Rowdeyruff Boy"

I blinked. There were only a few people who knew who I actually was. My brothers, Mojo, Him, Professor Utonium, and the Powerpuff Girls, those were the only ones. The Powerpuff Girls!! This was Bubbles, and her sisters must be here too.

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" Bubbles asked.

"No, we used to be rivals, but I think we can forgive each other, right?" My mind was spinning. 'She really is cute now' I thought.

She smiled and said, "Yes I believe we can." Without any warning, she hugged me. My face turned a bright red, and I could tell she was bright pink."

"So-sorry, I better be going now." Bubbles flew away.

"Wait," I whispered, "when can we see each other again?" She didn't notice and I wondered why I ever said that.

Blossom's POV

I woke up, and Bubbles was gone. I got dressed quietly, not even bothering to tell Buttercup I was leaving early and went off to find Bubbles.

I went to the school automatically. It was still very early and no one was probably there, so I decided to fly. The school was dead at this time of hour and I was starting to think Bubbles wasn't even there. I passed one more hallway and saw I flash of red. I tried to screech to a halt but couldn't, I hoped no one saw me flying.

Brick's POV

I blinked. There was only one person that could fly and have pink light streaming behind her. Surly she wasn't here. It had been years! I heard her stopping and walked to where she was.

Blossom's POV

I turned around. I heard footsteps behind me so I might as well fess up. I didn't know how I was going to explain how I was flying. (A/N: The PPG and RRB are trying to keep their powers a secret.)

"Blossom?" A boy's voice asked. He sounded vaguely familiar, as if from my childhood.

"Huh? What do you want…?" Blossom asked before realizing what was going.

"Long time no see, remember me, Brick? So, what's up with you?" He fumbled with his cap and looked down.

"Everything bad has been happening. We, me and my sisters, live under a bridge because the professor died." I explained chocking up.

"Well, I'm sorry. If you want you and your sisters can move in with us, we've been building a house and we have extra rooms." Brick said.

"Really? I mean no, we'll be burdens. Thanks for the offer anyway." Blossom said gratefully.

"Come stay, for one night, and if you don't want to you can go back to the bridge." Brick bargained.

"Well, ok. I'll need information on how to get there though." I explained.

We talked until school started, and then we parted. I walked to homeroom and explained to my sisters what was going on.

"Girls, pack you're things, tonight we're moving in with the Rowdeyruff Boys." I said. I knew Buttercup wouldn't take it that well.

"WHAT?!? Them, they don't even go to this school and we're enemies!!!" Buttercup shouted.

"Sssh, they do go to this school and Brick said that we could stay until we get the money to leave. I don't think we can live under a bridge forever Buttercup." I looked at them and Bubbles nodded.

"Ok, fine." Buttercup sighed.

"Good," I said, "looks like we're moving in."

**Ok please R&R. I promise the next chapter will have ButtercupxButch sorry I only got to Bubbles and Blossom. Second chapter up soon!! **


	2. First Night

**Ok,Ok. I know I haven't written in a while, but just as I promised, ButtercupxButch. So please, R&R!!! Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Chapter 2: First Night**

Buttercup's POV

"I still don't want to do this," I said, we had packed our bags and were heading towards the RRB's house.

"We don't have a choice. Living under a bridge any longer would have broken our backs." Blossom told me. She always had a logical reason.

I turned to Bubbles. "So, cat has your tongue?" I asked her. She hadn't talked last night, something was defiantly wrong.

She blushed, and then turned her head the other way. Blossom seemed to be worried to. She looked down and saw the house. "We're here."

The house was a bright red, and the roof was brown. It stood out from the whole neighborhood. The lawn was neatly mowed, with a pecan tree out front. As soon as I landed I zoomed toward the house, 'A bed' I thought, 'It would be nice to sleep in a bed.'

Blossom knocked on the door and Brick answered. We went in and sat on the couch. Brick mumbled on and on about stuff I had no desire to listen to. Then, at last, he said, "We only have two guest bedrooms."

I got up and ran up the stairs into one of them. I through most of my bags on the floor except for the one that held my CD's and its player. I had been listening for probably hours when the music abruptly stopped. My battier had run out of juice

I left the room and knocked on the other guest room.

"Come in," I heard Blossom say.

I walked in and asked her, " Do you have any batteries?"

"No," she said, "Go ask the guys."

I scowled. I wanted the batteries so much though. I walked to a door that had a sign that said, Butch's Room! Do not enter!!!. I knocked. No answer. I let myself in.

Butch's POV

"What are you doing in here??? Don't you read?!?" I asked. Knowing, she probably hadn't even bothered reading the sign that I put up for a purpose.

"I need batteries." Buttercup said thrusting out her CD player at me. I reluctantly took it.

"I'm only doing this so you'll leave," I told her.

"Yeah, you'll do anything for me so I don't have to beat you up." She laughed.

I scoffed, "You like to think that." I took out the old batteries and inserted the new ones. I popped open the top.

"You listen to rock." I said

"So? What's it to you?" Buttercup asked. I guess she hadn't looked around my room. Because if she had, she would have noticed my collection of CDs.

"Look around." I told her. She did, and she seemed to like my collection. "What's your favorite?'

"Surprise me." She said. I looked in my collection and pulled out a KISS CD (A/N: I have no idea about rock, so bear with me here) then I reached into my mini fridge to pull out two Cokes. I handed one to her.

"Thanks, I like the music." She said thankfully.

'She's hot' I thought to myself. Her hair had grown longer and she hadn't bothered to put it up. Then I thought why I even thought that.

Bubbles' POV

"Do you want the guest room?" Blossom asked me. Buttercup had just run up to one of the rooms without even bothering to consult us first.

"You have it; I know you want it more." I told my sister.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked me.

Brick responded, "We have an extendable couch."

"That's fine with me, can you show me?" I clutched my bags closer and followed Brick to the couch.

"Here," he said and made the couch into a bed.

I laid down on the bed, thinking on what I should do. I heard footsteps and saw Boomer behind me holding a couple of DVDs.

"Hi to you too." Boomer said.

"Hi…"I replied.

He looked behind me and said, "This place isn't bad, you're right in front of the TV."

"Oh yeah, I didn't even see that," I told him.

"Do you want to watch Dodgeball?" Boomer said holding up the DVD.

"Sure." He popped in the DVD and we watched it. I must have been tired, because next thing I knew my head was on his chest and I had a blue blanket over me.

"Hi sleeping beauty." He said to me when I woke up. I blushed and he did to.

"Is the movie over?" I asked him.

He replied, "No not yet." I watched the movie for as long as I could until I felt sleepy again. I decided to tell him incase I fell asleep again.

Boomer's POV

I watched Patches O' Hulohan die and then I turned to look at Bubbles. I was to close to her though. Because I saw her turning to me and didn't even move my head.

It felt great. I was wide awake now. The kiss was deep and wholesome. Bubble's seemed embarrassed and turned her head. I fell asleep fast, I felt drugged. Great first night.

**I'm really, really sorry about the wait. Who would like see be kissed next??? Tell me!!! R&R and I'll give you ice cream sooner! ******


	3. Happy Girls

**Hey, I wanted to get this one done ASAP. Thanks for the reviews!!! Hope you like this one!**

**Chapter 3: Happy Girls**

Blossom's POV

It was late, but I was very hungry. I went down the stairs and saw Bubbles and Boomer both asleep together. I was glad they were getting along just like Buttercup and Butch. I didn't know if me and Brick would ever get along. I walked toward the fridge.

The fridge was mostly empty, except for some sandwich fixings and a half eaten burger that Brick had labeled as his.

I made myself a turkey-and-cheese sandwich and put it on a small plate. I poured myself a glass of Sunkist and then picked up my plate. I turned around and accidentally dropped my plate.

Brick scared me. "Brick!" I yelled. He had really frightened me. He looked back at me for a couple of seconds and then handed me back my plate and them smiled.

"Hi," he said, "I haven't really talked to you since we were 5."

"I know," I said quietly, "what happened to you guys?"

He laughed. "You know what happened to us."

I replied, "Oh yeah. It seems our siblings are getting along…"

"And we're not?" Brick questioned.

"I don't know…"

"Then we'll have to change that."

I smiled. Brick had gotten sweeter. There was barley a trace left of what he was like when we were younger. He smiled back. He made himself a sandwich and then we sat at the table and ate with each others company.

I woke up the next morning and Brick was already awake. Bubbles and Boomer were still asleep as were Buttercup and Butch.

"Good morning." Brick said realizing I was awake.

"Morning." I replied.

"What do you say we go to school early? Together." He asked me.

I smiled, "I'd like that."

Brick's POV

I asked Blossom if she wanted to go to school with me. She said yes, but why was I feeling a sudden burst of energy? I mean, we were just going as friends. Right?

When we walked down the halls together, there was a lot of whispering. At first it was barley noticeable, but now all of it sounded like a large buzzing sound. You could actually hear some people saying things like, _since when were __**they **__together?_ And,_ they look so__** cute**_ _together!_

I could tell Blossom was trying to ignore the comments, but I didn't. I didn't really care. When we finally got to our homeroom, I decided to pass her a note. It said: Blossom, wait for me at the main steps after school.

She passed it back. Sure was her answer. We had no more classes together, which made me sort of lonely. Sure, my brothers were there, but it just wasn't the same.

When I finally got out of my classes, I grabbed my skateboard from my locker and went to the steps. I rode down the halls but when I got to the steps, I fell. It didn't hurt that bad, and Blossom helped me up. When I tried to get back on my skateboard, Blossom was already on it. I hopped on it beside her and we rode home. When we got home, we lost our balance and fell under the pecan tree.

Blossom's POV

I accidentally fell under the pecan tree and Brick fell right beside me. Lying under the tree I felt totally at peace. I was one happy girl.

Buttercup's POV

The coke tasted good, but it had a weird reaction to me. It made me feel tired. The music helped keep me up but there was no hope, I knew within the next 10 minutes I was going to be fast asleep.

"Butch," I whispered.

He snapped the comic book he was reading closed. "What?" He asked.

"I better be going back to my room, I'm gonna fall asleep." I said, yawning.

He replied, "What if I bring you're bags over here, then will you stay?"

I pondered over this question. Part of me wanted to stay, the other didn't. After about 5 seconds of thinking, I blurted out, "Yes."

"Cool, then I'll be right back with you're bags." He said.

As he walked out, I sprawled myself over the bed, and fell asleep.

Butch's POV

I came in my room holding Buttercup's bags. Setting them down I look up at the bed and she's already asleep. There's no room for me so I lay out a mat for me to sleep on. I add an extra blanket and pillow to the mat and then trough a blanket over Buttercup.

I took out the same comic book I was reading, finished it, turned out the lights, and fell asleep.

Buttercup's POV

Yawning as I wake up, I notice Butch isn't in the room. My bags are here but he isn't.

I check my room, he's not there. Brick and Blossom are gone, and Bubbles and Boomer are still asleep. _I bet he's at school, _I thought. Looking for him, I decide to fly to school a little earlier then usual for me.

Landing cautiously on the school grounds, I make my way into the building. I look around still no sign of him. I roam around the halls for a while looking for him but he doesn't seem to be anywhere.

"Excuse me." I stop a girl in the hallway to see if she knows where Butch's locker is.

She looks at me mad, "What do **you **need???"

Ignoring her comment I say, "Do you know where Butch's locker is?"

"Take a right, it should five lockers down."

I nod and run off.

I took a right and Butch comes into view…but he's not the only one. A blond girl is also there, and she's all over him. I feel a small ting of jealousy but ignore it. I watch more.

"Butch…" She says trying to kiss him. I feel really sad but try to ignore that to.

"Stacy…stop!" Butch says but I've already run off. Small tears forming I think, _Damn, I actually fell for a guy!! _

**I hope you like it! I know Blossom was the only happy girl but Buttercups going to be happy! I hope to have Chapter 4 up tomorrow! Tell me what you think!**


	4. A Little Distance

**Hi again!! Hopefully you like this chapter! I've worked very hard to get it done!!!!! R&R **

**Chapter 4: A Little Distance **

Bubbles' POV

I woke up, my eyes heavy, and not remembering where I was for a few seconds. Coming to realize I had just moved in with the RRB I turned around. Boomer was on the other side with a smirk on his face. I got up looking through my bags and pulled out a black mini-skirt, blue blouse, white flip-flops, a black purse, and a diamond necklace.

I walked to the restroom with my clothes and went into change. I saw the clock, it was an hour until school, I had to warn Boomer that school was going to start… Boomer, he had fallen asleep with a smirk.

And then I remembered, the Kiss. It felt pretty good, and I had a strange feeling of longing and wanting to be feeling that again. But had he liked it? He must have, he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face, but I wasn't to sure of myself…

I was done changing, and I ran to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I got myself a glass of milk, a banana, and some strawberries.

I finished eating and I went to Boomer. I shook him and he woke up.

"I'm going to leave, you might want to get ready it's forty minutes till school starts." I told him.

He smiled and said, "You look good today." He sat up a little and put his elbows on the mat.

I crocked my head. "Aww, thank you."

There was a long pause when I decided I better leave.

"Uh, I better be going now."

He nodded and I left the house, and started flying towards school, and all the way there all I could think of was him.

Boomer's POV

Bubbles woke me up. She left me awkwardly, and I didn't understand why. Then I remembered. The kiss…she probably didn't like it and didn't know how to tell me…I-I sorta liked it…

_Boomer, what are you thinking???_ I asked myself. Distracting myself, I through a loosely fitted white T-shirt over my head. I stared at the clock…30 minutes till school was going to start. I ran to the kitchen and put some Honey Comb cereal into my mouth (A/N: I love that stuff….yum) and grabbed my bag.

Bubbles…she crawled into my mind again. Shaking my head, forcing myself to snap out of it, a put a spare pin into my bag and ran outside…I checked my watch…20 minutes.

"I better get a move on…" I said to myself, and for a moment thinking I was a psycho for talking to myself.

I looked up at the sky and took off.

_Bubble…what are you thinking of right now…_I thought, now fully accepting that I was going to let my mind think about her.

Blossom's POV

We laid under the tree for a couple of minutes. I was staring up at the clouds…and trying to soak in the sunshine.

I stood on my knees and the accidentally fell over. I landed atop Brick and then strangely…began to wrestle.

"Since when do you wrestle?" Brick questioned/panted.

"I don't," I said answering truthfully, "This is the first time."

Brick laughed a little, "Yeah right. You did fight crime."

"I'm serious." I said looking at him.

He frowned, "Darn, 'cause then I stink."

I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

I smiled, "You're honesty and that I can beat you."

"I was going— " I noticed that are noses were centimeters apart from each other. We both blushed and looked away.

Brick's POV

We were wrestling and before we knew it, we were almost nose to nose. I blushed a deep red and turned away.

There was silence for a long time, and it was starting to more awkward then it was before. I heard Blossom talking and turned my head to look at her.

"Well," Blossom started to explain without taking her eyes off the sky, "I'm thirsty; I'm going inside to get myself a glass of lemonade. Care for one?"

I replied, "Yes, but let me help you get them."

Blossom looked at me. "Thank you"

I got up and signaled for her to follow. She got up and followed me. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out two glasses.

"How much ice?" I asked her

She replied, "Three cubes."

I put the ice in our cups and then slid them over to Blossom.

"Can you fill mine to the brim?" I asked

"Sure."

The cups looked like they were about to spill, but Blossom slid them back to me. I put a pink umbrella and black straw in her glass; and a red umbrella and black straw in mine. I set them on the table and Blossom sat down.

She took a sip. "This is good who made it?"

"I did," I replied.

Then a question bubbled in my mind…we had almost kissed, and I sorta wanted it to happen. Did she want to? Finding courage to ask, I did.

"Blossom, I want to ask you a question."

"Go ahead, ask"

"When we almost…well… kissed? Did you partly want it to happen?"

She blushed. _This isn't good._ I thought.

"Well…" she said and then got closer. Soon, our lips were less than a centimeter apart. We were less than a second away and the door opened.

"BLOSSOM!!!" Buttercup yelled.

**Well I know the chapter stinks, but I was in a rush to get it done. I'm going to Disney World on the 11****th**** so I PROMISE to have a chapter up tomorrow. Maybe even 2!!! Please R&R!! **


	5. My Little Sadness

**Hey I hope you know that it 10:07 of the same night I posted Chapter 4. I really, really hope that the little cliff I left you has you wanting more. So here is Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5: My Little Sadness**

Buttercup's POV

I ran down the hall, my eyes tearing up. I drowned everyone out, but if I hadn't, I might have noticed Butch calling my name. I ran into the girls restroom, noticing it was empty, I wiped off my tears, and decided to stay inside the restroom until homeroom.

Butch's POV

I went to school early to clean out my locker, and then Stacy showed up. She had been crushing on me since middle school and she didn't seem to get that I wasn't interested in her.

"Hi Butch!" Stacy said in a flirty tone while batting her eyelashes.

"Hi Stacy. Do you think you could leave me alone today?" I asked. She had been coming up to everyday since the 6th grade.

She pouted, "But why?? I know you like me deep down."

"No Stacy, I don't" I said

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do, I like another girl."

"Maybe this will trigger your feelings for me." She said with a smirk on her face.

She leaned up and tried to kiss me.

"Stacy…STOP!" I yelled.

Then I saw Buttercup…she looked as if she had just heard her sisters died. She probably thought I had tried to kiss STACY. But if she was sad about that…then that meant…she liked me!

"Buttercup!!" I screamed. This was not good.

She had already taken off running and I ran after her. She reached a girls restroom and locked the door. Not like I would go in anyway.

I waited until my homeroom was about to start so I walked towards my homeroom. Buttercup still hadn't come out. She must really had liked me…and it would have been great if Stacy wasn't so determined. Stacy…I wouldn't forgive her for this.

Every class I went to I spaced out. And every time I spaced out it was about Buttercup. When I thought of Buttercup I thought how great it would be if Stacy would just leave me alone.

Buttercup's POV

I finally got out of the restroom and went to my homeroom. All my classes dragged on and I tried to push the events of this morning out of my head…but it was impossible.

School finally let out and I zoomed home. I landed on the pathway and ran toward the house. I through open the door and saw…BRICK AND BLOSSOM ALMOST KISSING???

"BLOSSOM!!" I yelled at her. I knew she wasn't doing anything wrong, but I felt sad. Blossom and Brick were getting along but me and Butch…I didn't want to think about it.

They both blushed and they split apart.

"Bu-Buttercup, you surprised me." Blossom said.

"I can tell…" I whispered.

I awkwardly slipped out of the room and went into my room. I through my backpack on the floor and hopped onto the bed. I took a short nap thinking about Butch, until I heard something slip under my door.

It was a gift…3 CDs gently wrapped with ribbon. These CDs were special. They were rock CDs.

_Butch?_

Bubbles' POV

I wanted to talk to Boomer, but…it would seem too awkward.

I sat on the couch seeing that Boomer's door was closed. It opened slightly and then Boomer came out. I turned my head away from the door fast, so he wouldn't know I was watching his room door. (Watching a door?! I must be crazy!!!)

Boomer's POV

I was in my room for a long time, doing my 5 hours worth of homework when I decided to come out.

Bubbles turned her head, which meant…she was waiting for me to come out.

Then Blossom walked over to Bubbles. I could hear them talking.

"Hey, Bubbles, wanna watch a movie?" Blossom asked Bubbles.

Bubbles shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Then Blossom looked up at me from the steps. "Go get your brothers." She told me.

I nodded and then walked off. I reached Brick's door. I knocked, and then said, "Blossom wants to watch a movie."

"Which one?" He asked.

"I don't know, but just go down there." I replied.

Brick said, "Fine." He headed down the stairs and went to Blossom, and then he sat on the couch.

I went to Butch's room, and he immediately came out and said, "Fine."

I followed him down the stairs and sat on the floor.

"What are we watching?" Brick asked.

"Live Free of Die Hard." Blossom said coolly.

"GREAT!" Buttercup and Butch said in union, both blushed, and Buttercup turned away. Since the greens were the toughest, they probably liked violence, so did Brick, but not to the same extent. I was the one who liked violence the least, but I would watch the movie anyway.

We had 3 couches, and the middle one occupied by Blossom and Brick. Buttercup sat next to Bubbles, so I sat next to my brother.

Buttercup and Butch would always yell something like, "Kill Him!" or "Yeah!" I got up from my seat and motioned Buttercup over. I gave her my seat, she pretended like she didn't care and I sat next to Bubbles.

The movie ended and so did the greens yelling at the screen. Blossom stood up and said, "Family meeting!" She ran to her room and the girls followed, leaving me and my brothers to sit in silence.

**Here's Chapter 5! I have to pack for Disney World so I might not have Chapter 6 up by today. Please R&R!! Thanks so much for the Reviews, they keep me going!!!!**


	6. A Family Meeting

**OMG I'm Sooooo MAD MYSELF!!!!!!!! I haven't written in 4EVA! Well 2day I didn't have a lot of HW today, so here you go…CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: A Family Meeting**

Blossom's POV

When the movie was over I called out, "Family meeting!!" I ran up the stairs to my room and I heard my sisters follow me.

When I noticed that all of us were in my room and sitting down I asked, "Do you know why we are having a family meeting?"

"No." Buttercup said, looking at the door. I turned to Bubbles who shook her head, "Nope."

I sighed, "We're going to decide if we are going to live here. Remember, Brick said that after one night we could see if we wanted to stay."

"What? I thought that you had already decided that…a least the way you and Brick are getting along…" Buttercup said smirking.

I blushed and Bubbles gave me a curious look. "So…are we going to stay?" I asked shooing off the conversation.

"I don't know…" Bubbles said looking a little sad.

Buttercup had the same expression and said. "Maybe."

"Guys I know something is up. Boy problems?" I questioned pretty sure I had hit the nail on the head. After all, we had been sisters for 14years.

"Yeah." Buttercup said quietly and I noticed that her eyes were sparkling.

Bubbles stayed quiet and I told them give me the lowdown.

"Fine. But it's a little weird…"

"Almost like a fan fiction." Buttercup finished. Bubbles laughed.

I smiled, "Oh come on, tell me, how bad could it be?"

Bubbles' POV

"YOU KISSED BOOMER?!" Buttercup yelled.

"I wish me and Brick has kissed…" Blossom whispered.

I smiled, "And the worst part is that I liked it, and he didn't." (A/N: She is smiling because she is remembering the kiss.)

"You can't be to sure about that." Blossom said.

"But she is." Buttercup huffed.

"She shouldn't be."

"Whatever."

Buttercup's POV

"That's HORRIBLE!!" Blossom yelled.

I had just finished telling my story and Blossom didn't seem happy with it, but then again I wasn't either.

"The story is sad," Bubbles said.

I was just glad I could talk to them.

"You know what…" Blossom started.

Brick's POV

The girls had left us in silence so I decided to speak up. "Did you like the movie?"

"Yeah…whatever." Butch replied.

"Ok … what do you think the girls are talking about?" I asked and Butch took his head out of his hand and Boomer sat up straight.

"Why is it when I bring up the girls you start to pay attention to me?" Boomer blushed and Butch coughed.

"Tell me!!" I demanded.

Just then I heard the girls yelling upstairs. Buttercup had said something about somebody kissing Boomer. Like I cared. Wait… BOOMER?

I turned to Boomer who was blushing like mad and I knew something was up.

Boomer's POV

Great. Thanks a lot Buttercup for just telling the whole world what happened. And now because of it both of my brothers are staring me down. I looked at them and said, "Bubbles."

"And you like her back?" Butch said.

"How did you know??"

"I'm your brother."

"Guess what?" Brick asked smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, utterly confused.

"She likes you back. If she didn't, Buttercup wouldn't be mad."

I smiled. He had a point.

Butch's POV

First we have Blossom and Brick and we have Bubbles and Boomer. What about me and Buttercup?! I hope she got my gift. I want to talk to her but I don't know if she will talk to me.

Ugh…I get myself into GIANT messes.

Just than I heard shuffling coming from upstairs. The door from Blossom's room came open.

Blossom come down the stairs with her bags. "Ok, guys we've decided."

It was all clear now.

**Muahhh Ha Ha!! Cliffy!!! Well R&R and you'll find out what happens.!! Until then, coolcrystal130!**


	7. The Truth

**It's Meeee! So get happy!! Here is Chapter 7!! R&R **

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

Butch's POV

_Blossom came down the stairs holding her bags. It is all clear now._

"Ok, we've decided." Blossom said. Bubbles came down and grabbed her bags.

"You're leaving?!?" Brick exclaimed hurt.

Blossom looked at Bubbles who looked up at Buttercup. They all laughed so hard they started crying.

I was confused, "What the…?"

"We fooled you!!" Buttercup laughed.

"What about the bags…" Boomer asked.

"And the 'decision'" Brick asked.

"Yeah the decision to switch beds, that's why we have our bags. We knew it would stir you guys up and boy were we right!" Blossom said totally satisfied with herself.

"But…" Boomer said still confused.

Buttercup started laughing again, went into her room, and closed the door.

Brick was on the couch pretending like nothing had happened.

Bubbles yawned, "Let's get some sleep, I'm really tired."

"Fine. Brick, Boomer, let's get out of here." I shooed them to there rooms as I headed upstairs wanting to talk to Buttercup…

Buttercup's POV

I walked into my room, busting my head off. I closed the door and turned on the TV. I needed noise.

The movie was pretty good, lots of violence. But why had Boomer offered me his seat? Of course me and Butch had been yelling being the toughest of the counterparts, but did we really have to sit together? It felt alright but I don't like that…after all he almost kissed Stacy…

I opened up my bag, put on some pajamas and went to bed.

At my locker I pulled out my math book and glanced over at Butch's locker. Even though his is a hall away I could faintly see it.

The girl named Stacy was standing in front of his locker with another girl. They were whispering, like telling a secret. I was curios, so I clutched my books and walked past them, closely listening.

"That's great Stacy," the girl said, "I'm so glad you and Butch finally got together!"

I froze. Since when had that happened? I like Butch…and I thought he liked me to.

"Do you need anything?" Stacy said really annoyed.

I replied, "Nuh uh."

"So get a move on!" She yelled as I walked to my homeroom. I looked back at her, noticing that Butch had arrived.

"Stacy let go of me!" Butch demanded trying to push her off his arm.

"No Butch! Not now that we're dating!" Stacy said happily.

"What the…" Butch started, looking a little pissed off.

"…heck are we going to eat tonight on our first date?" Stacy finished acting like she was mad.

Then she pulled on Butch's arm, who resisted, then she pulled him again causing him to stumble towards her and she began running. As she passed by me, she winked.

When I went to my locker again, she noticed a note fell out.

_It isn't true_

_-Butch _

Blossom's POV

Bubbles had gone upstairs to go to sleep. I was already settled in and watching TV. Flipping through the channels I decided to watch Gossip Girl. After watching for thirty minutes I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning at school I was completely bored, I knew all this stuff already. I had made honors classes and I still knew everything they tried to teach me. I looked at the clock, three minutes in till free period… two minutes…5 seconds. BRINGG!

I scurried out of the room into the courtyard noticing that Brick was there. Walking over to he was, I faked tripped him, but he fell down anyway.

I walked away laughing, but I felt a hand around my ankle and pull me down.

"Yelp!" I screamed as I was being pulled down.

I noticed that Brick was the one who pulled me down across the bushes so I tried to wrestle him but he pinned my arms down and sat on my stomach.

I blushed like mad. "Brick get off of me." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Nope," he replied, "this is your payback."

"For what? What have I done?" I questioned.

He laughed a little. I was confused and a little annoyed that he was still on top of me. I started to talk.

"Brick I swear- mmph" I was cut off. Brick was kissing me!! I was blushing again. I let myself melt under his kiss. After a while he pulled back for air. I kissed him back .

This time he was the one to blush. When I finally pulled away we both blushed. Brick unpinned my arms. He still sat on top of me.

I looked at him and smiled.

"If that was my punishment then I should get in trouble with you more often."

**Yay! I got this chapter done!! I hope you like it! Please R&R I haven't been getting many reviews lately.**


	8. A Little Strange

**Hey!! It's Chapter 8!!! Please tell me if you are enjoying my story or not!! P.S. Should I include Stacy's POV??**

**Chapter 8: A Little Strange**

Bubbles' POV

I was in my room, already settled, and getting ready for bed. I picked out my favorite blue pajamas, and changed. Then I quietly slipped into bed, and fell asleep.

Boomer's POV

At school I noticed something strange, a small poster being put up at the end of the hallway. I walked over to it. It read:

**School ****Dance!**

**Friday 7:00 p.m. **

**Free!**

**In school gym!!**

**C u there!! **

I chuckled but then an idea hit me. I could ask Bubbles to the dance! Surly she liked me and well maybe…at the dance…

I turned back to look at the flyer but it was gone. There was laughter but nobody was in the hall. Freaky.

Bubbles' POV

I had a dream, a strange dream.

_There was cackling, and the snapping of claws, that looked a tiny bit familiar. A puff of smoke swirled around, making it hard to see anything else. Then Boomer appeared, and he was being held by the claw, he looked scared. I felt something start to lift me up…I started to panic, what was happening?? _

I woke up sweating. My heart was pounding. I looked at the clock, six a.m. But what about my dream?? What did it mean?? I got up reluctantly, deciding to get ready a hour early for school. I went downstairs, making myself some eggs and saving some for Blossom and Buttercup.

I went back upstairs, throwing on a white tank top with the word SWEETY printed in blue. I put on some black Capri's and white flats. Putting a blue pin in my hair, I looked in the mirror.

I made sure I had all my things in my bag. Everything was there so I wrapped a hair tie around my wrist. I went down the steps and opened the front door. The air was cold and crisp, but I went out anyway. I flew toward school, almost certain I had smelled evil in the air.

I was at my locker, shoving in books and pulling out new ones, just to shove them back in because I didn't need them. I scanned my bag again, deciding to take my Latin book, just in case. More people were entering the school, and within five minutes it would be very noisy. I felt someone tap my shoulder, lightly, but enough for me to feel it.

"Hey," a voice said.

I turned to see Boomer behind me.

"Hey yourself." I replied.

"You got any plans Friday night?" I pondered over this question. Was Boomer asking me out? Remembering my plans for Friday I said,

"No, why?"

Boomer started," Well, you heard of the school dance on Friday?"

"No," I said. Truthfully, I hadn't heard of it.

"Do you wanna go with me?" Boomer finished, blushing.

"Maybe." I started to through him off track. "Of course I will Boomer!" I said looking him strait in the eye.

"Great! Meet me at Mi Tierra, and we can eat before we go." Boomer said happily.

"What time?" I asked.

"6:00." Boomer answered.

I replied, "I'll definitely be there!!" (A/N: Starting when Boomer says "Great!" that was my friend's idea. It ends at when Boomer says "6:00")

"Cool, see you there!!"

Just then the warning bell rang, so Boomer ran off waving at me.

I smiled back and raised my hand before grabbing my bag and walking toward homeroom. On my way there I kept on thinking about the dance. _Friday._ I thought. _It's on Friday and it's only Monday!!_

Buttercup's POV

I took the note in my hand. What wasn't true? About the first date? About the fact the face that they were dating? Confusion swirled in my head. I slowly walked to my 6th period class. It was Science. Dumb science. 'Cause in science there was chemistry, and mine wasn't going to well.

I walked in the room. I scanned it for an extra seat. I found one but it was right next to…Butch?! Wasn't he supposed to be in social studies? I sat down, him not noticing I was sitting next to him. I took out one sheet of paper and wrote on it, _Why are you here?_

I folded it neatly and trough it at Butch. It fell on his desk; he stared at it and then opened it. He looked at it, reading what I had written, then looking at me and smirking. He took out a pen and wrote on the paper.

When I received the paper again it read, _I transferred._

_Why the heck did you do that? _I asked because 6th period was the one that Butch and Stacy shared.

He put his book up, to hide the note from the teacher, and I knew that this whole period would go to passing notes.

Butch's POV

_To be with you. _I looked at her, biting my lip to see her reaction. Suddenly my eyes were glued on her lips. I was like my eyes were being pulled with a magnet.

Suddenly I got the note back, and was thankful to have a distraction. _That's stupid._

I smiled because at that moment I knew I had her figured out. _You're using that to cover up your feelings. _

When she read the paper and at first she blushed but then she started to get angry. She wrote, _how can you be so sure? _

_Oh come on, the blushing, the crying, I know what you really feel. You try to be tough girl but I know the truth_

I saw her scowl. I looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes until the bell would ring. Suddenly I felt something hit my cheek. It was the paper. Buttercup had changed the subject.

_What about Stacy? _Is what she wrote.

_What about her?_ _I don't even like her! She keeps on lying that we're together! I hate her!! _Was my reply. And it was true. It really was.

I looked up at the clock again. 3 minutes. I noticed the paper on my desk again. I picked it up and read it._ Right I'm sure that's not true. _

This girl is crazy. But for some reason I'm starting to have feelings for her. And if she didn't believe me I guess I'd have to show her.1 minute. The bell rang.

Buttercup grabbed her books and got up and walked out of the room. I followed her and grabbed her shoulders from behind. I twirled her around and gave her a hard passionate kiss. She moaned. She didn't refuse and I continued to kiss her.

"Butch!" A very familiar screechy voice yelled out.

**Yay! It's done! I hope everybody's happy. So please press that little purple button and leave me a review! **


	9. Would You Be?

**Yippe!! Chapter 9!!! Ok, I'm going a little overboard with this excitement, so just R&R, THANKIES!!!! I haven't written in sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long. Plz don't kill me.**

**Chapter 9: Will You Be…? **

Brick got off of me, blushing and smiling after my comment. I smiled back at him. I stayed sown on the ground looking up at the clouds. I was breathing heavily, as was he.

"Let's hope you do." Brick said.

I replied, "Let's hope I do what?"

"Get in trouble more often."

I laughed. I looked at him, and then at my watch. It was two minutes until the bell would ring.

"Brick," I said, "I better get going."

He nodded, "meet me after school."

"I'll be there." Then he kissed me hard, his lips like velvet.

I smiled and walked off, dazed, to my locker.

He waved at me. "See you after school."

I lifted a hand and took off into the building. I went to my locker doing my combination. 36-26-16 (A/N: That used to be my combination.) I grabbed my SS book and my homework 'cause I had study hall for last period.

I walked in the SS room and saw Stacy with a sad/angry/confused look on her face. I wasn't going to ask her was going on I figured she had it coming to her.

While the Mrs. Barksdale (A/N: This is a name of my real teacher!) was talking I was working I could hear Stacy mumbling to herself.

"Why isn't he here? Why isn't he here?!" Stacy said turning red.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Shush. You're being a nuisance to me."

She growled at me, "Butch Isn't here. I'm very angry. I can hurt you." Stacy made a fist.

"Right. You can hurt me, I really believe that." I snickered, knowing that my powers could take her down in less than one second.

"I can, you better look out." I started going into full blown laughter. This blonde, who by the way was not the smartest person in the world, thought she could beat _me._

I ignored her for the rest of the class period until the very end. It was kind of hard not to ignore her, cause she was yelling "Butch," and, "What the HELL are you doing!" Whatever it was, I felt kind of bad for Butch.

As I entered the Study Hall room, I pulled up the books I needed to finish homework in. In 5 minutes I finished all my homework. I pulled out Sgt. Frog volume 14. Hey, what can I say, I need to read my manga.

BRIIINNNG

I put all my books in my bag. I ran down the hallway stairs and out towards the courtyard. When I rounded a corner I saw Brick waiting for me at the center table.

"Hi." I said

He nodded, "Hi Blossom."

I put my books down. "So why did you tell me to meet you here? So we can go to Starbucks? Walk home together?"

"Actually, I have news and a question. Which one do you want to hear first?" He asked.

I pondered over this question. "I guess I'd like to hear the news."

He smiled, "OK, well, I joined the basket-ball team. It was sort of a last minute thing."

"Oh, Brick I'm so happy for you! Well now let's hear the question." I shifted in my seat.

He cleared his throat. "Well," then he shifted in his seat. "I was wondering if, um," Now I was starting to wonder what he was going to ask, he was really nervous. "I don't now how to say this."

"Then just say it."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart froze. Did he just say what I thought he said???? To be his girlfriend? I'm going to say yes. What will happen? Oh just say yes, you fool.

"Yes!"

Then he grabbed my arm. He started flying straight upward toward the sky. I felt the air against my skin. I held my hands around his neck to keep me from falling. I wanted to kiss him but if I did I was afraid that he would stop flying and that he would fall.

Suddenly everything around me became dark. It was foggy and humid. I felt my lungs begin to close up and my grip became tighter against his neck. Then I saw light again, and I began to realize that we had just gone through a cloud.

"Stop." Then he did. I parted myself from him and hovered next to him. I grabbed his arm and I kissed him. He kissed me back, using his tongue this time. I felt like I was in pure heaven, like nothing bad could happen. I was unaware of the evil around me.

Nobody's POV

I wind circled around the table the young lovers were just sitting at. Leaves were being blown around and a young man came out from the building.

He was dressed in a orange T-Shirt and blue jeans. He walked around to the table and found a bag that had the word in curly letters:

**Blossom **

Picking it up, he flung it over his shoulder. He walked toward the bushes and into the forest to another man and said, "We have found an artifact from them."

"Good. It is time for you to do your job." The voice said.

"Yes master." The young man said and flew off into the sky with a orange streak of light following close behind him.

**I know this chapter is really short, but I have to leave to visit my grandma and when I get back I will start the 10****th**** Chapter. R&R**


	10. The Plot Thickens

**I know you guys hate me now… so I guess I'm expecting flames… btw go to the breaking dawn party tonight!! Only if you're into twilight like I am. **

**Chapter 10: The Plot Thickens **

Bubbles' POV

_The dance…_ I thought. It was so far away… But what would I wear?? I decided to go shopping on Wednesday, which would give me enough time to prepare for Friday.

I walked into my math class sighing, did I really need to learn today? Rolling my eyes slightly I got to my desk and sat down arranging my books according to color.

"Ahhm." A boy said.

I turned around to look at him planting a huge fake smile on my face. _Only five more days. _I reminded myself.

"Yes?" I replied opening my eyes to look at him and gasped. He was _beautiful! Gorgeous handsome,_ what ever word you would want to use, just…amazing. But not a Boomer.

He had brown hair that was carefully messy, his facial features perfect, and lips nice and full. His was toned, that I could tell, but not looking like he was on steroids like all the people on TV. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis. Even as simple as that, he was impossible to not stare at. I noticed later that he had black eyes that were carefully examining me. 

He eyes then averted back to mine, "My name is Damon. I've just arrived at this school today, would you show me around?"

I pondered over this. Would Boomer have a problem with this? Why would he? I _am _supposed to show him around the school, he would probably get lost otherwise. Who _wouldn't _help him? "I…yeah, I will."

He grinned at me and then leaned forward toward me…what was he doing?? Damon got way to close to me and then whispered in my ear. "Thanks"

Damon stroked my hair- for some odd reason- and I blushed slightly. Then he went back to paying attention to what Mr. Gonzales was saying about math, though his hand was in a fist at first.

_Okay, that was strange, but I love Boomer. _

Nobody's POV

Damon unclenched his fist where Bubbles couldn't notice. Inside was a blue butterfly pin that before was in Bubbles' hair. Another artifact.

Boomer's POV

Class went by slower than usual, but maybe that was just because I wanted it to be Friday already. I walked down the hall to catch up to Bubbles, maybe eat lunch together later, but I saw her with another guy. Contemplating whether or not to go up to them, I figured it was better to ask her questions now than assume that she was cheating. But were we really going out? I just asked her to the dance, but we weren't really going out were we?

Jealousy got the better of me and I went up to them.

"Hi," I said a little to acidly then I should have.

She looked at me, "Boomer!" Bubbles yelled, and then ran to hug me. "What's up?"

"Bubbles," I said, forgetting that this other boy was here, "I saw you forty minutes ago, why are you so jumpy?"

"I guess I just missed you." She said blushing and looking down. "By the way, this is Damon; he's new here so I'm supposed to show him around the school."

Damon looked up at Boomer but didn't extend a hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Boomer."

I glared at him. "Damon." I said nodding but my voice filled with acid.

Bubbles seemed to ignore our exchange and said, "Well, let's all go get some lunch."

"All right," Damon said politely while I just said, "Sure"

_Damon, _I thought, _I don't like this Damon. _

I looked up at Bubbles, who was skipping to the cafeteria. I noticed her hair.

"Bubbles, your pin is missing." I told her.

Bubbles touched her hair lightly. "Oh," she said, "I guess I dropped it"

Stacy's POV

I guess it wasn't that bad, really. I mean, I got money, and Butch, if everything went right. I wasn't in the best mood because Butch wasn't here, but soon he'd be mine.

Now I knew the truth. The whole thing where Butch and Buttercup had superpowers. _HE_ said that if I helped him destroy all five of them, Butch's brothers and Buttercup and her sisters then _HE _wouldn't kill Butch. No, he'd be mine. But I had to get an artifact first.

I was sulking over Buttercup lived with him when I turned the corner.

Right there, right in front of my eyes, was Buttercup kissing Butch. It sent me overboard. "Butch!! What the HELL are you doing?? How could you let her, and not ME?"

I ran over to him and tried to pull him off but he was just too strong and stayed right where he was. His lips still on Buttercup's. Instead I ran to the other side and grabbed Buttercup's wrist trying to pull her off. In the process her chain bracelet came off. _Killed two birds with one stone, _I thought and placed it in my pocket. Another artifact.

She dropped all of her books and finally pulled apart from Butch. I grabbed him when I had the chance and stood in front of him blocking them from each other.

Buttercup's POV

My books were all over the floor but I could care less. What I cared about was that this, this… had the nerve to break me and Butch apart. Didn't she get it? Butch never liked her, he liked me.

"Butch will never be yours!! He'll be mine!" She screamed. I looked into her eyes and noticed that they were black. That was weird.

I scoffed, "You know, _Stacy_, by us kissing he's kind of already mine in a way."

She opened her mouth to respond but then closed it again.

After a while she said, "He'll be mine, you'll see, you'll see." There has _got _to be something wrong with her.

She finally left, leaving Butch where he was.

I looked at Butch, who looked confused and said, "I haven't known her long, but there is something wrong with her."

Butch's POV

I looked at her. "She has hazel eyes. I mean, she used to a couple days ago when she would stare at me. But now there black. That's really weird. She was acting like Stacy, but she would take me. Not leave me here with you."

Buttercup shrugged, "New color contacts?" I could tell she didn't really care.

"Maybe," I said. _Not likely. _

**And so the plot thickens. I plan on finishing chapter 11 before I go to the midnight party. So you can expect that for sure. Or you can kill me. I'm that serious. coolcrystal**


	11. The Woods

**Okay here's chapter 11. I've decided to finally get my butt in gear, seriously, or you can kill me. I'm that serious. After this chapter, though I won't write until I finish breaking dawn, but I'm a super fast reader so no worries. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: The Woods **

Blossom's POV

Everything was perfect, I felt complete. Nothing could go wrong in this little world of ours. Kissing him up in the sky, how many people got that kind of experience? He's mine, my boyfriend, Brick. Nothing could touch us, well besides airplanes.

I broke off the kiss gasping for air. "Wow." I whispered.

He kissed me gently one more time, his velvet lips brushing against mine.

"Maybe we should go home," He said. "It's getting kind of late."

I chuckled a little, "If 4:30 is late. Okay fine." I started flying away towards our house, "Race you!"

He caught up with me in no time; his expression a mixture of mock hurt and confusion. "That wasn't fair." He said putting on a fake frown.

"It was so fair, you caught up with me remember? It was two seconds ago. Therefore, it was fair." I smiled and went even faster. "It's soooo fair!" I yelled again.

He caught up with me again, his backpack placed securely on his right shoulder so it wouldn't fly away. _That's funny_ I thought. Where was _my_ backpack? "My backpack!"

I practically yelled.

"What?" His face was now truly confused.

I started flying the other way, towards school. "I left my backpack! I have to go back, I don't know what I'll do if I don't have my completed homework for tomorrow. I already finished it, but how am I going to turn it in if I don't have it?" I was panicking.

I landed on the ground and started to examine the area around the red iron table and chairs that were connected to the ground. Nowhere, my backpack was completely gone. Just to make sure I checked the rest of the table of chairs, but it was gone.

I heard Brick land on the ground and turned to him, "I can't find it. Someone must have taken it."

Brick was confused. "Who? Who would want to take your backpack?"

I shrugged, "I don't know some really stupid person who wants to copy my homework. It's not that big of a problem, I bet Bubbles brought her books home, so I could just redo it. How long could it take me, five minutes?" 

"I guess not, but if the person was really, really stupid, wouldn't they not think of taking your backpack?" He said. "Maybe I'm just underestimating the really stupid person."

Brick started to examine the area in the bushes, but I couldn't help this feeling telling me that we were being watched. It was so bizarre. I could have sworn I could hear some laughing, but I refused myself to think such unexplainable thoughts.

"Hey look at this," Brick called to me.

I got hopeful, "Did you find my backpack?" Please tell me you found my backpack.

His eyes hardened, "No, but I found this." He said holding up a small necklace with a pink heart pendant at the bottom.

"Brick," I yelled, "That was on my backpack!"

He examined it holding it between his thumb and index finger. "I wish I had a dog."

A _dog? _My backpack is missing and he wishes he had a _dog? _"Brick! My backpack is missing. What on Earth would make you want a dog at this exact, precise moment??"

He shook his head, "Blossom, maybe the pendant has the scent of your backpack on it. We could have the dog sniff the pendant, and then it would be able to find your backpack."

"Brick," I said rolling my eyes, "the backpack probably has _my _scent on it, therefore the dog would only come running to me. That would get us nowhere."

Looking ashamed he said, "I guess your right."

I only nodded; I didn't have time for this. "Let's go into the woods. You know, follow the pathway that we found the pendant in. Maybe stuff fell out of my backpack."

"Okay," he said and grabbed my hand unexpectedly. "Let's go."

The pathway in the woods seemed to get smaller, the trees caving in on us more. It also got darker. I could tell it was still daytime, but inside the woods it seemed like it was the middle on night. The woods also had an eerie silence; the only noise was the wind in the trees.

My foot stepped on something and I looked down to see what I had stepped on.

"My cell phone." I said. I let go of Brick's hand to bend over and pick it up. Sure enough, it was my black phone with magenta swirls. I flipped it open: **0 missed calls**. It was nice to know no one was looking for me. Did my sisters even _care_?

Brick smiled at me, "At least now we know that we're going in the right direction."

"But do we even know where we are, really?" I questioned.

He pointed up through the dense trees at what was supposed to be the sky, "We can always fly up to see where we are."

I started walking again and mumbled under my breath, "If we can even make it through the trees."

As we continued to walk it got even darker, if that was possible, and it took my eyes a while to adjust to the darkness. The woods seemed to be endless and I started to wonder how far we had walked. I didn't know the woods lasted this long. Only a stupid person would take my backpack _this _far. My theory of a stupid person taking it was starting to look more and more like the truth.

_Why did I even decide to try to look for it? _I thought.

"Brick, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would take this long to find my stupid backpack." I apologized. I really shouldn't have gotten him into this.

He turned to me and I could tell even in the dark that he was smiling. "Don't be. I found your science homework."

"When? Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned. He could have told me.

"Calm down. I just found it. I can't believe a person would actually take it this far. It's like they knew you would come looking for it." He looked at me again. "Can I put this in my backpack? Just for safekeeping."

"Sure."

In the distance I saw a little light, and I knew that it wasn't that late. It was a clearing. "Brick, look a clearing, maybe my backpack's in there."

"Maybe, let's go check it out."

As we entered the small clearing I started to search again for my backpack, but once again, found nothing. We had walked all this way to find nothing. Was my backpack really that important that I had decided to walk all this way to try and get it?

I had that eerie feeling and turned to look at the woods to make sure there wasn't a psycho freak lurking in the woods with a chainsaw.

Just then, a boy my age walked out from under the woods with dirty blond hair. Maybe he was a psycho freak. Just minus the chainsaw. As he walked closer I noticed he was pretty good-looking. Better than good-looking I might add. But I didn't base my crushes on good looks. No way.

"What are you looking for?" He asked. I noticed he had black eyes.

"I'm sure you should know. You're the one who took it didn't you." I said acidly. Brick saw that the boy had appeared from nowhere and came over to where we were and grabbed my hand.

I looked at him; I didn't need to be taken care of like a baby.

The mystery boy looked at me apologetically and shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.

"Oh, really," I said raising an eyebrow. What would a person being doing here unless they were up to no good.

Seeming to be able to be thinking my thoughts, he said, "What are you doing here?"

I glared at him; I didn't like him already. Not one bit. His good looks couldn't even change that. "I'm looking for my backpack. What are _you_ doing here?"

He shrugged, "Lounging." He stated simply.

Brick finally spoke up, "Lounging in the woods? Really?"

The boy examined him, looking amused. After a while he finally said, "Yes."

This didn't make any sense. There was no way this boy was just here _lounging. _"I don't think so." I stated.

His black eyes went back to mine and then looking at me and Brick's hands intertwined. His amused look really pissed me off. He eyed Brick.

"And do you know what I think?" He said. He then put his hand under my chin and I wanted to slap him but my hands felt glued to where they were, cemented.

I could tell Brick was fuming and was struggling to come over here and slap the dude, but he seemed to be stuck to the ground.

Mystery boy's face inched toward mine until I could feel his breath on my skin. How come Brick and I couldn't move? Could this boy be like us, with powers, only stronger? I started to feel scared.

"No", I replied letting my voice fill with hate, "and frankly, I don't care."

"Really?" He said, his face coming closer.

Brick started shouting stuff I couldn't really hear, like I had cotton balls in my ears. So why could I hear when this jerk talked?

"Yes, I don't care." My voice was weaker this time.

He smirked at me, "I think this boy of yours looks girly. Too girly for you, that's for sure. And too weak. You deserve someone better, someone like me. Look, he can't even fight against my powers."

_WHAT??_ Remind me never to go into the woods again.

**I know that wasn't the best place to end this chapter but I thought, why not? This is my last chapter before I go to the midnight party for breaking dawn, so when I finish breaking dawn, I'll start writing again. I'm a fast reader, so don't worry. THAT WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG, or the Vampire Diaries, (which is where I got the name Damon from) but I'm not telling if Damon is a vampire or not. Fine I will, he's not. **

**Toodles and good reading to you, coolcrystal**


End file.
